i am in control
by GhostHaloRWBY
Summary: What if: Adam didn't change what if something Changed him?
1. Chapter 1

**I am in control**

**I do not own RWBY or Venom**

What if: Adam didn't change what if something Changed him

Volume 3 beginning of the end

In the forever Fall forest

Cinder and her crew had left the area of The white fang after meet with Adam Taurus

"So now what?" Mercury asked

"There's another task we must attend, we'll come back and with a different… answer" said Cinder

"We'll still get a no, Adam cares about the faunus"

Then a metallic liquid stick out of cinder and then appear the eyes and sharp teeth then it spoke "Not to worry I will take him" then the metallic goo popped out of Cinder and headed back to the area of the White Fang

Later in the Black trailer

Blake and Adam stopped walking "What was it that those people want?" Blake asked

"They want the White fang to join them in their human cause, and I said No" Adam replied

"What if they come back?"

"My answer will still be No, Blake"

There was then a moment of silence

"I'm gonna go scout up ahead see how far the train"

Adam dashed through the tree until he reached the cliff. Then the metallic liquid came up right behind Adam. He then turn around and saw the goo jump onto him, he tries to get it off but it disappeared into him Adam started to calm down. Behind the mask Adam's eye turn liquid metal and then went back to his original color

In Adam's head

"**You are now mine Adam Taurus, we will serve my Queen"**

**Hello everyone I know this is a sort chapter I just need to figure what to add and the cause of effect, any way I hope you enjoy this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am in control**

**I do not own RWBY or Venom**

**Chapter 2**

**Volume 4**

In the land of the Grimm is a castle where there was a meeting of Salem and her minions "Hazel, Riot awaits for you with the White Fang in Mistral. He is doing wonderfully using Adam Taurus"

"As you wish" hazel said

**The White Fang in Mistral **

Adam was outside alone with Riot showing his head** "I will become leader of the White Fang and have a throne of my own" said Riot **

"You may know everything inside my head, you may be able to control me, but you are not going rule the White Fang" Adam said

"**Oh, and why do you think that?"**

"After what you did at Beacon, you made the White Fang a target around the world and innocent Faunus are being murdered. I never wanted humanity enslaved that would make me no better than them and this is something Sienna will have not go unpunished and she won't step down" Said Adam

"**Then it's a good thing I have back up plan. No one can stop me" Riot smiled even more**

"Yes there is" said Adam

"**Who? Blake? She's a coward"**

"I wouldn't underestimate her" Adam warned

**To be continued**

**I hope enjoyed chapter 2 please leave a comment**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in control**

**I do not own RWBY or Venom**

**Chapter 3**

**Volume 6 **

**White Fang HQ in Mistral**

Adam/Riot entered the throne room** "Step away from my throne, we have work to do"**

"We?" everyone knows what you did. You abandon your brothers at Haven!" said the WF solider

"**Step away from my-"**

"We're not taking orders from you anymore, we heard you folded the moment you got sass from the Belladonna girl. I guess she had more control over you than you**-**

Adams body transformed into a 7 foot creature with eyes, teeth and sharp hands

"What the hell is that thing!? Cried the solider

The 9 white Fang solider open fired at Riot. Riot did not react when any of the shoots hit him. He then attack, transformed his hand into a scythe and bite off their heads. They were all slaughter, leaving 9 dead headless bodies.

Riot then returned into Adam's body and sat in the chair** "I failed my queen, I will redeem myself by killing the one who ruined everything. The Belladonna girl! Blake**!" Riot stood up grabbed Adam sword and using Adam semblance and sliced the throne. Riot then roar in anger** "RRRRRRAAAAAAA"**

**To be continued **

**Leave a comment if you liked this chapter**


	4. chapter 4 This is for

**I am in control**

**I do not own Venom or RWBY**

**Chapter 4 This Is For**

**Volume 6**

Adam has been stabbed by Yang and Blake. Instead of breathing heavily, he chuckled **"Haha, looks like Adam was right, I shouldn't have underestimated you"**

He grabbed Yang and Blake's arms, pulled them, taking the blades out of him and the wounds healed immediately.

Adam/riot just his mighty strength and launched them in the air. He then walked to the edge of the cliff, extended a gray arm in to water and grabbed Wilt and put it back into Blush

"**This time I will not be holding back."** Riot revealed his full form

"Adam! What have you done to yourself! Blake cried shocked see the creature

"**I am not Adam Taurus! My name is Riot, and I have taken control over Adam; I am a Grimm made to serve my queen. I have failed her, because of you. Taurus keeps showing images of you in my head**.

"When did this happen?" Asked Blake

"The day you left, the day Cinder asked the White Fang to join her, but he said no and so she sent me in to take control over Adam's body and give a different answer. Riot saw the terrify in Blake

"**How does it feel Blake? How does it feels that all this time you were wrong about Adam? That he didn't turned into a monster, I did p. As for you yang my only regret is that I didn't aim for the head**"

Yang clutched her fist, she then fired her gauntlets behind her, launching herself at Riot.

Riot extends his arm onto Yang's throat and pulls her closer to his face. He open his mouth wide open, about to Yangs head off. Until Blake fired a couple of dust rounds at Riot's head.

As Riots healed from the fire, he turned all his attention to Blake, letting go of Yang and charged at the Faunus.

Blake a couple more rounds, but Riot jumped high into the air and landed on top of her. He then grabbed her head and said **"You are nothing and this time you won't stand my way"** Riot's hand then became longer and sharper. About to stick his fingers in to his gut. Until Yang fire a fire dust round from her gauntlet into Riot's back removing some of his metallic body revealing the rose symbol on Adam Taurus back.

Riot tossed Blake aside and looked at Yang, launching herself and punched Riot so hard Adam popped out and Riot became a puddle of gray goo.

Adam lied down unconscious, Blake slide over over to him and held him "Adam?"

Yang walked over to them "How is he?" She asked

"I don't know"

The two girls then looked back at the gray goo as it transformed back into Riot true form **"RRRRAAAA!"**

Riot and Yang charged at each other. Yang managed to dodge most of Riots attacks until he put his hands into the ground and spikes popped out. Yang jump high in to the air, then so did Riot, transforming his hand into a scythe, striking Yang down, depleting her aura completely. Riot towered over her and says **"You are strong Yang, but not strong enough"**

Riot raised his scythe above his head and slashed down, but before he could impale her. A red wave pushed Riot back. He look back at his attacker. It was Adam alive.

"I am" says Adam walking towards Riot

"You're going to pay for what you did to me and what you made me do" Adam unsheathe his crimson blade Wilt

"This is my brothers and sisters" Adam sent a wave of energy at Riot, knock him to the ground

"This is for Beacon!" Another wave of energy was sent

"This is for Yang!"

"This is for me!"

"THIS IS FOR BLAKE"! Adam sent an even bigger amount of energy at Riot, burning him away.

The dust cleared and there was nothing Riot was dead.

Adam dropped Wilt and Blush, then dropped down to his knees.

Blake rushed over to see if he was okay, only to see tears run down his face "Blake, I am so so so sorry, for what I did to you, your friends and the world!"

Blake went over in front of him, got down on her knees and hugged him "It's okay, it wasn't your fault, you were being control and…. I forgive you" Blake then went into tears and Adam hugged back.

Yang walked over, kneeled down putting her left hand on Adam's shoulder.

He then looked at Yang and said "Yang, I'm sorry for what I did to you, I understand if you still want revenge, so I won't fight." He then move from Blake still on his knees facing down wait to die.

"No" Yang says

Adam got confused "What"

"I wanted revenge on the one who took my arm. And you got me my revenge"

"Thank you" said Adam

You should join us Adam. Help us defeat Salem" Blake offered

"We can help you" Yang extended her mechanical arm to him

Adam grabbed her hand and she pulled him up

"I'm in" Blake nodded an smiled and put her hands on Yang and Adam as they smiled at each other

The end?

Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the finale chapter. But I am think of continuing the storyline. Please favorite and follow and leave have a good day


End file.
